


Война

by TylerAsDurden



Series: James & [1]
Category: Kings (TV 2009), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: На заявку: Джек Бенджамин, ЗС "Давай-ка устроим этому миру небольшую встряску".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fealin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fealin/gifts).



Ранним утром на улице перед дворцовыми воротами совсем тихо. От серых камней и серых стен разливается такой же серый, безжизненный свет. Джек не подходит слишком близко, его новый друг не позволил бы ему, да он и не рвется. Ему просто нужно взглянуть. Увидеть ещё раз, снаружи, по-настоящему. Ещё раз напомнить себе почему.

Перед самыми воротами лежит мертвый голубь (символ мира — вспоминает Джек). У птицы оторвана голова, и розовые светлые внутренности выделяются на фоне остального пейзажа ненатурально ярко. На груди у голубя сидит ворона, такая же серая, как и всё здесь, с черными блестящими крыльями, с длинными черным хвостом и клювом. Ворона меланхолично выедает внутренности голубя, не издавая ни звука, идеально вписываясь в тишину мертвого ещё проспекта.

«Какие, в жопу, бабочки?», — думает Джек, ниже опуская капюшон болотной толстовки, и петляя знакомыми улицами быстрым решительным шагом, уходит как можно дальше. Желания обернуться у него так и не возникает.

__________

При желании они могли бы собрать единомышленников. Даже целую армию. Совершить официальный переворот.

Но они оба слишком долго варились в подобном дерьме, чтобы понять — любая организация, любые люди, собирающиеся у кормушки власти пропитаны предательством, дышат им, словно воздухом, а сами состоят из лжи.

Порядок нельзя возвести или навязать, от свободы нельзя избавить. Порядок и свобода, как и все естественное — рождаются из хаоса. И всё, что они вдвоем могут дать этому прогнившему миру — слабое подобие первородного хаоса. Взболтать, но не смешивать.

__________

Партия Джека во всем этом намного проще. 

Все так много знают о нем, узнают, делают вид, что восхищаются и лебезят — им известно, что Джек Бенджамин за подачку продаст родного отца, им известно, что Джеком Бенджамином ничего не стоит манипулировать, им известно главное — Джек Бенджамин бездельник и трус, с огромным багажом грязных секретов.

Джек улыбается, Джек заглядывает в глаза с надеждой, Джек рисуется и не может скрыть, как дрожат его руки, как становятся красными глаза, когда он обещает: «Всё, что угодно». Он говорит, честно предупреждает: «Врун из меня никудышный, поэтому я лучше сразу скажу, не только вы предложили мне помощь. Есть ещё кое-кто. Я обещал молчать». Все они думают, что видят его насквозь. Им даже в чем-то немного жалко неудачника-принца.

Иногда ему хочется рассмеяться зло и растерянно: «Господи, они верят мне. Без исключений. Все». Но Джек держит себя в руках, наблюдая за каждым, кто так рад использовать его беды и слабости.

При дворе Гефа он видит Дэвида. Издалека, мельком, и тот смотрит на него со смесью презрения, жалости и безразличия. На секунду Джеку хочется остановиться, рассказать всё Шепарду, взять его с собой, защитить. Он вспоминает усталые, больные глаза своей глубоко беременной сестры, скрывающейся в маленьком доме на окраине, смотрит ещё раз на пышущего как и всегда здоровьем и решимостью Дэвида и идет дальше.

Тихо, незаметно, всего только за пару месяцев, каждое правительство каждого государства, каждое подполье, каждое мало-мальски оформившееся сопротивление вовлечены в грандиозный заговор, где каждый против каждого и у всех есть план, есть козырь в рукаве. Только никто не знает, что это один и тот же план и один и тот же козырь.

__________

Война длится сколько Джек себя помнит. Зимний рассказывает, что когда-то людям была не нужна война. В это слабо верится, теперь, когда она стала привычным ритмом, когда никто уже и не помнит, за что сражается, но каждый думает, что за призрачный мир.

Но ни одна война не заканчивается без решающей, самой кровавой и болезненной битвы.

__________

Всё это происходит как-то сразу, одновременно.

На каждом негосударственном канале в каждой стране появляется пакет с записями, от анонимного доброжелателя, где четко зафиксировано каждое обещание, данное Джеку, каждый план.

Всегда за два часа в восьми разных точках одного города оказываются обнаружены убитыми мировые лидеры, подпольные пропагандисты и их ближайшее окружение. По стечению обстоятельств, первыми на месте происшествия каждый раз оказываются газетчики, и уже к вечеру в любом уважающем себя издании можно прочесть о «реках крови», и в некоторых — о двух снайперах.

Сайлас Бенджамин красиво умирает в собственном зале заседаний, убитый четким выстрелом в лоб, и падает на пол раньше, чем становится слышен треск одной из панелей витража.

Беспорядки начинаются той же ночью по всему континенту. 

__________

В двухместном вертолете не хватает одной двери и разговаривать невозможно - шум от лопастей, перемалывающих воздух, глушит даже через защитные наушники. Но им и не до разговоров.

Они поднимаются высоко в небо, взмывая над спокойным бескрайним океаном. Где-то за их спинами поднимается солнце, расцвечивая водное полотно золотым и алым, но ещё не полностью, оставляя место для синего, переходящего у горизонта в лиловый и черный. Они летят на запад, с одной пересадкой на небольшом острове, на другой континент, на родину Зимнего.

Джек не выдерживает, смотрит через плечо за спину, туда, где едва только поднимается солнце, и видит. Видит всю дикую, живую красоту природы, едва тронутой человеком с его городами. Видит у самого берега кромку леса. Видит поля. Пустырь. Бесконечный простор, усыпанный разноцветными пятнами. Джек смотрит на свою родину во все глаза, запечатлевая. Смаргивает. И переводит взгляд прямо по курсу, чтобы не оборачиваться больше никогда.


End file.
